1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying an interactive program guide, a user device for an interactive program guide, a method and device for providing a consolidated data guide information listing and, more particularly, to a method and device for displaying guide information on a broadcast service based upon a user request, and a method and device for receiving data from multiple providers, thereby providing consolidated data guide information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The related art broadcast receiver transmits contents produced by each broadcast company through a radio wave propagation medium, such as groundwave (or terrestrial), cable or satellite broadcasting. And, the user is provided with the contents service by viewing the transmitted contents through a receiver that can receive each transmission medium.
However, as the digital-based digital broadcasting technology been under development and commonly used as compared to the conventional analog broadcasting, diverse types of contents services, such as real-time broadcasting, CoD (Contents on Demand), games, news, and so on, have become available for service to users through an internet network connected to each household, apart from the conventional radio wave or wired cable media.
An exemplary provision of a contents service using the internet network may include an IPTV (Internet Protocol TV). The ITPV refers to transmitting diverse information service, moving picture contents and broadcast programs by using the internet network, thereby providing the transmitted contents to a receiver of the user. The internet network may be realized within various types of network based upon an IP (Internet Protocol), such as an optical cable network, a coaxial cable network, a FTTH (Fiber To The Home), telephone network, wireless (or radio) network, and so on.
In case of a service using the above-described internet network, unlike the general groundwave (or terrestrial) broadcasting, a bi-directional (or two-way) characteristic may be added, and the user may be able to view (or watch) a wanted (or desired) contents service at his or her convenient time.